


Beautiful

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Damian Wayne, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Garfield Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Honestly I've become obsessed, Jonathan Kent is a good Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub Damian Wayne, Submissive Damian Wayne, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Garfield Logan, Top Jonathan Kent, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Jon and Gar praise their boy as he takes them in. Fluffy and sweet.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Garfield Logan, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr by @if-ur-trash-can-i-take-u-out
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Might be bad because I've never written smut before.

“Oh Damian. You look so beautiful like this.” Gar said softly as he looked his lover up and down with Jon humming in agreement beside him. 

And he wasn't wrong. Damian truly did look beautiful spread out of the bed, face flushed a dark red and shaking slightly. His hair was a mess but was clinging together because of the sweat and his chest was heaving slightly, nipples pebbled. 

“Only like this?” asked Damian, aiming to make it come out as snarky but it didn't have the same effect with him panting and looking debauched. 

“Oh no, baby. You look beautiful all the time. It's just, like this, you look just so amazing.” Jon said, quick to reassure his small lovers' insecurities. 

“Jon's right, babe. I could eat you up just like this.” he said as he got onto the bed and kneeled in between Damian's spread legs. His eyes were hooded and he was looking at his boyfriends smaller than average sized cock. 

“We'll have to make sure we do that.” declared Jon mischievously as he got on the bed beside Gar, settling a band on his boyfriend's thigh before moving it up to his hole. 

“Tt. Are you planning on doing anything or are you just going to keep talking?” Damian snapped, trying to keep the blush out of his face. Gar and Jon however were not fooled and Gar just leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry baby, but can you blame us? You just look so beautiful. It's our job to love and admire you.” he said sweetly, hands moving over to a nipple and gently twisting it. Damian cried at the sensation and felt his hips jerk up a little when he felt a wet finger brushing his asshole. 

“Relax, sweetheart. We don't want to see you getting hurt, okay.” Jon said softly but firmly, and Damian nodded slightly before relaxing himself, which would have been easier if not for Gar playing with his nipples. 

Jon slowly pushed his finger in, mindful of his boyfriend's sensitive state and stayed there until he gave him a thumbs up. When he did that Jon started thrusting his finger in and out, trying to stretch him out. 

“More, please.” moaned Damian trying to buck his hips up but Jon kept a hand on his hips to make sure he couldn't move and with Gar playing with his chest it was slowly getting harder and harder to concentrate.

“Okay, beautiful.” said Jon, as he entered in another slicked up finger. Damian tensed slightly at the intrusion and Jon tried to find that spot and find it he did when Damian let out a cry of pleasure and arched upwards into Gar's awaiting mouth. 

“Beautiful.” he said softly after he had finished with the nipple making it turn into a rosy colour and looked at his boyfriend with a mix of love and lust. He turned to his boyfriend's cock and used the copious amount of precum as slick and slowly started to rub his boyfriend. 

“Faster!” he begged, desperately trying to buck up into the sensations but it was no use with Jon's powers helping him to keep him still. 

“Soon baby.” Jon said and Damian whimpered in protest before crying out slightly when he felt his cock being engulfed in something warm. Looking down he could see Gar taking in his cock and he couldn't help but blush at the easiness of it. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of baby, we love you for everything you have.” said Jon, somehow managing to gain the ability to read Damian's mind. Damian just nodded and moaned again when he felt another finger enter him, stretching him out. Another finger was kept at his prostate, rubbing gently. More precum kept coming out of him and he was surprised that he hadn't cum yet. 

“Jon's right, we wouldn't change you for the world Dami.” Gar said after he had finally gotten his mouth away from his cock. Just then Jon entered a fourth finger and Damian once again tried to buck up his hips, not having learned his lesson. He felt a slap on his thigh and he cried out slightly. 

“Baby. Don't buck your hips up.” Jon said sternly. Damian wanted to protest but he realised he wasn't exactly in the prime place to be making demands so he just nodded and tried his best not to chase the feeling. 

Jon finally took his fingers out and Damian wanted to whine but felt his mouth dry up when Jon started stripping. Gar followed after him and soon they were both naked, their impressive lengths popping out and dwarfing Damian completely. 

Damian yelped slightly when he felt himself being picked up like he weighed nothing and he was set onto Jon's lap, his back to his chest. He could feel Jon's hard dick between his cheeks and he couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He felt Jon chuckling beside him and he couldn't help but blush. He was then once again lifted up and slowly started being penetrated by Jon's cock. 

“You okay, beautiful?” asked Jon, looking at him worriedly when Damian didn't say anything. Damian nodded panting and moaning at the sensation of being filled up. 

“Full.” he panted. 

“I hope you're not too full baby.” said Gar teasingly, kneeling in front of him, in between his spread out legs. His fingers trailed across his rim which was a light pink colour and stretched around Jon's cock and Damian whined slightly. 

He slowly pushed in his finger and Damian whined again. Jon gently shushed him and bounced him up and down on his cock slightly and Damian slowly started becoming incoherent. “You're so beautiful, baby. Taking in my cock and Gar's fingers so well.” Jon whispered into his ear, hands trailing over to his stomach and pushing slightly. Damian keened. 

Gar was soon up to 4 fingers and he was stretching Damian as gently as possible. Thankfully Jon's cock head was placed firmly against his prostate so Damian didn't feel the pain as much. 

Gar took out his fingers and went to grab some more lube and coated his cock thoroughly. He gently pushed in. Jon held his breath slightly and groaned slightly at the feel of Gar's cock so close to him. Damian wailed at the intrusion and Gar kept him quite by a firm kiss to his lips. Gar eventually bottomed out and all three of them just stayed there panting slightly with Damian drooling slightly. 

“Took my cock so beautifully, beautiful. So good. Such a good boy Dami.” Gar praised as he slowly slid out before thrusting back again. Jon groaned slightly and slowly started to thrust his hips into Damian. Damian whimpered at the praise and the feeling of Gar and Jon thrusting into him. 

Gar and Jon finally found a rhythm and started to quickly trust in and out of Damian and all Damian could do was hold onto Gar as he and Jon thrust into him. He was sure that he was drooling or at least saying some very embarrassing things but he couldn't focus long enough to decipher them. 

He came quickly and wailed slightly, bucking his hips up and down and Jon thankfully didn't chastise him for it. Slowly he started to feel oversensitive at the feeling of his prostate constantly being probed and whined loud and high. 

“Come on beautiful, wait.” asked Jon, holding his hips and bouncing him up and down. 

“Almost there.” panted Gar and he bit into Damian's shoulder to hide his groan and came into Damian, Jon behind him after a couple more thrusts. 

Slowly Gar pulled his cock out of Damian and he couldn't help but admire how Damian's hole twitched slightly before closing around Jon, hole a bright pink colour. John slowly pulled him off of his cock and set him gently down on the bed and they both watched hungrily as their cum fell out of Damian's hole but they didn't do anything. Their boy had had enough for today. 

“You did so good, Damian.” praised Gar as he picked Damian up. He nodded at Jon and the boy nodded back before leaving and coming back instantly. Gar could hear water running and he grinned. 

“Come on, Dami.” said Jon, taking him out of Gar's arms and moving him to the bathroom. Once the trio had arrived at the bathroom they gently placed Damian down in the tub and got into the bath with him, glad that it was so large. Damian went lax against them when they started cleaning him up, making sure to be gentle on his bottom half and chest. 

Once they had finished, making sure to give Damian a few kisses here and there, they gently lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Jon ran into the room and quickly switched the sheets into clean ones. While he was doing that Gar quickly changed himself and Damian into more comfortable clothes, Damian wearing his hoodie and Jon's shorts. 

Jon came into the room and ran his eyes up and down Damian in appreciation before picking him up and leading him to the bedroom and setting him down in the bed. He disappeared before reappearing in a pair of shorts and shirtless with Gar to his side. Gar and Jon quickly joined him on the bed and cuddled close to him. 

“You okay, beautiful?” Gar asked, finally interrupting the silence that had settled on the group. 

“We didn't hurt you?” asked Jon worriedly.   
“Tt. I'm fine.” he said. After a few more minutes he spoke again. “Thank you.” he said softly. 

“Anytime, Damian.” Gar said, slinging an arm around his waist and Jon did the same thing. They both cuddled next to Damian who let out a little giggle and they couldn't help but grin at their boyfriend. 

“You two are lucky, however. Father isn't supposed to come for another week.” said Damian and both Jon and Gar let out a breath of relief. 

Bruce had been okay with Damian dating two other people and had approved of them but they doubted he would be as calm when he saw his son limping and marks on his neck and shoulder.

“Thank Rao.” said Jon and Damian giggled again. 

“Good night, Damian.” said Gar and Damian was soon lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's calming breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad! I hope you enjoyed anyway and loon forward for something. Might write an Iris West fic. I got a suggestion before so I might as well write it.


End file.
